Call Me Your Poet
by vampiregirl2121
Summary: Rose is a party girl with tons of admirers. But Rose doesn't care about anyone of them, she only has eyes for one and that happens to be Adrian. He doesn t even care for Rose but, she doesnt care. She think he loves ber, but does he really? Review plez!
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is rated T. I don't think I will be change the rating. Like ever :)**

**The summary is: Rose is a popular party girl with tons of admirers. But Rose doesn't care about anyone of them, she only has eyes for one and that just happens to be Adrian. He doesn`t even really care for Rose and doesn't treat her right but, she doesn`t care. She thinks he`s the romantic person that she sees in her dreams but, is he or is someone else? BTW they are all human!**

**Disclamer: The Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. Please don`t copy my idea of this story. The work that was put into it was more than any of my other stories and trust me when I say that`s a lot! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

Call Me Your Poet

I walked through the hallway determined that this would be the day Adrian would drop all his other girls and see that I was the one for him. I applied the right amount of make-up because I didn't want to look like half the girls in the school. Not that I was any where close to being like them. My hair was naturally curly and brown but, I added red highlights into it because I noticed Adrian like the colour red on me.

Usually, I wouldn't try so hard to get anyboy's atention but I liked Adrian. More than anyone, but you can't blame me. His green eyes are what get me mesmerized. The perfect dark green reminds me of emeralds.

"Hey Rose! Looking good, girl!" someone shouted causing me to smirk. It was hard for guys not to notice me. I mean, I am Rose Hathaway. My stunning body, brown eyes and dark hair make me look like an angel...a dark angel. That's what Adrian calls me.

"Looking fine!" another shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" I shouted back.

"I don't know what people see in her, anyway." Some short blond muttered to her friend. The friend snorted in return and shook her head.

"Its okay, I know your jealous." I say sweetly to the annoying pixie. This girl was my worst enemy and I didn't even know her name! She almost always had something to say about me and was only pissed because Adrian dumped her for me. Well sorta, he prefers we have no titles. But I know that he will soon. I mean who could resist me?

"Yeah, right! Why would I be jealous of you? That you are a ugly little-"

"I wouldn't, if I were you. Don't you remeber what happened to Dawn? Poor girl had a wicked black eye for weeks. Do you want one too? It would match your crappy shirt." I said intimidatingly.

"You wouldn't!" The dolls friend shouted.

"No worries she can't. Trust me, Camille." The doll said and because she doubted me I hit her. Hard.

She fell back holding her nose while screaming about how I should be suspended. I laughed as herr friend helped her to the infirmiary.

"Rose, you shouldn't have done that." said his voice behind me.

Adrian Ivashkov shood behind me avoiding my eyes. He brushed his hair back slightly.

"And why is that?"

"Because, she's nice once you know her and you can't just go punching around my girls."

"But, you don't need them." I whined as he began walking away from me.

"Rose! Why are you trying to change who I am? I hate it so stop!"the

"Don't! I don't deserve this! You have to pick, me or them!"

"Goodbye, my angel." He said and this time when he walked away he didn't respond to me calling him. I looked around me and noticed there was a crowd surronding me waiting for a reaction. Instead of letting the tears pour out of my eyes in front of everyone I ran through the door. My best friend Lissa tried to catch up with me when she saw me running. Obviously, she hadn't heard what happened otherwise, she wouldn't have a confused expression. I ran past her not, stopping to explain where I was going or why.

I sat behind a tree and cried my heart out. It surprised me because I hadn't cried as much since, well forever.

"What are you doing here?" a voice that sounded like bells being rung, behind me asked softly.

I turned to see a tall figure behind me holding a book in his hand. He was beautiful, from what I could see, which wasn't alot brcause of my tears. But from what I see, I think I could say that I never saw him before otherwise I would have noticed him. His back was facing me, I think he was giving me privacy by not watching me cry.

"Me? I'm doing-I don't know. It's just I don't know, I thought he was finally going to give in to us." I said honestly.

"You don't need him, whoever he is." He said confidently. I didn't get this guy he didn't even know me yet, he said that.

"What makes you say that?" I ask curiously.

"I know you. You are amazing and too beautiful to cry over a man like Adrian."

"You know me?"

"Yeah, I see you around at times. Haven't you noticed me?" He asks with a chuckle. It made me want to listen to his laughter all day. I leaned into his voice and wanted to tell him that I did see him but, I didn't want to lie to someone I didn't even know.

"No, I haven't actually but, I would really like too."

"You would? You don't know me is why you say that."

"Then let me know you! What's your name?" I asked him.

He just chuckles and walks away.

"I'll tell you one day, Roza." He says softly.

* * *

**Please Review :) I really hope you all liked this chapter :D**

**-Me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so the rating is the same for this chapter. So that means its T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy but, the idea to write CALL ME YOUR POET was all mine. Please don't steal any part of what I wrote. I worked more on it then I did with Chapter 1 of Soul Mates?**

**Your reviews are what get me going! I love them all! I just wanted to say thanks to VASILISA DRAGOMIR for being my first review and sharing your story. If you haven't read her review then you should! It inspired me, so thanks!**

Call Me Your Poet

Chapter 2

I got in my car and sped away. I had no idea where I was going but I knew that I didn't deserve to be treated like garbage. I can't believe I was so blind! I probably would have went running back to Adrian apologizing if I hadn't met the mysterious tall man who knew so much about me.

I drove past the school and to mine and my brother's apartment. We both worked hard to purchase it when our mom kicked me and my brother out. I through my bag down and headed for the bathroom. The house was almost always clean, Lissa had OCD (Obsesive Cleaning Disorder) or something. I looked in the mirror and nearly screamed. My hair was tangled and my mascara was running. I looked awful and never ever wanted to look this way again. I washed my face and changed out of my tight jeans and tank. My head hit the pillow when I heard my phone ring. I turned over to see who it was.

"Hey Rose! Where'd you go? Are you alright? Christian and I were so worried!" Lissa exclaimed. I knew she would be like this.

"Don't worry so much, Liss. I'm fine."

"Rose! Don't lie to me! I know you, and you didn't look so fine before!"

"Liss, don't worry, kay? I 'm fine. I just realized that I don't need to take Adrian's crap."

"Oh Rose, Christian and I will be right over!" She was always with Christian and sometimes it really pissed me of but, today I needed my brother.

"Liss, don't you have a class to be in?" I really hoped she would ditch but, it sounded very unlike her personality.

"How many times do I need to tell you, Rose? I am your best friend and I would do anything for you even punch Adrian."

I couldn't help but smile at Lissa's comment. She can't hurt a fly and yet, she would do that for me.

"Yeah right, Liss. You can't even wrestle a kitten." She giggled on the other side.

"I'll get Christian to do it for me."

"Yeah, I know. Are you coming?"

"We're in the car be there in about 10."

"Okay see ya, Liss."

"Love ya!" She shouted before I disconnected.

I put my head down on the pillow and tried to get some sleep before they came. I was half a wake when I heard my phone vibrate meaning, I had a text message. I reached for my phone and opened the message.

**_I'm sorry._**

**_-A._**

The text made me so angry I threw my phone at the door.

"Shit man! Rose, what the hell!" I looked towards the door and saw Christian rubbing his head.

I burst out laughing. It's not like I meant to hit him. I walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Where's Liss?"

"She wanted you and I to talk first. So can you please tell me why the hell I had to come rushing over here?"

"I never told you to come!" I snapped pushing myself out of his brotherly embrace.

"Rose stop being such a b**** and tell me what's wrong!" He sair moving his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry what the hell did you just call me?" I shouted throwing my arms up in the air.

"I'm leaving, I don't even know why I'm here! She doesn't even need me here." He muttered and turned to leave.

"Wait! Chris, don't go!" I cried out for him and surpringly he turned around.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rosie. Until you tell me what happened."

"Didn't you hear the rumours?"

"Don't you know me? I'm anti-social. What makes you think tons of gossping losers are gonna come tell me some new amazing story?"

"Don't worry even if you listen they get half the things screwed up anyway."

"What happened with you and Adrian?" He asked me. So he did hear? Now that he mentioned it I did want to talk to him about it,

"I tried to show him how I could be the one for him and he just broke up with me! He said he doesn't want to drop all of his other girls."

"Listen Rose you don't need him! I'll kill him!"

"Chris it's okay just leave it. I think I found someone who's better for me anyway."

"Who?"

"Ugh, I don't really know."

"Rose are you kidding me?"

"Umm not really."

"Fine but, I need to meet you mystery man, okay?"

"Fine, Chrissie." I said with a smile on my face."You'll love him."

"Uh huh. Yeah sure Rose. If you haven't noticed I'm a GUY AND IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND!" He said faking angry.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, I forgot." I say innocently.

"Forgot that I was dating your Best Friend?"

"Nope. That you were a guy."

"Shut up, Rosie Posie. I'll head out now so, you can talk to Liss, Kay?"

"Yeah." He bent down to kiss my forehead and left. Lissa walked in afterwards and boy was she curious to know if I was okay. I told her I was fine but, she didn't believe me. Liss insisted she stayed over the night and that we eat ice cream, like all the other heartbroken teens. We were now watching a movie. I think it was called I AM LEGEND or something, Lissa insisted that we watch an action movie. NO ROMANCE, she said. We were halfway through the movie and all I could think about was the tall man. _Who was he? How did he know so much about me? Would I see him again, tomorrow?_

"Rose, I can tell your not intrested in the movie. So what's got your attention?" Lissa asked me pausing the movie and waiting for a response.

"I'll show you tomorrow, Liss. I'm going to bed."

"Night!" She called after me.

I put my head down on the pillow and eagerly awaited for the next day.

(********)

I got ready for school wearing the cutest short skirt ever and tank that showed alot of my belly (if you could call my flat stomach that). Then decided to change out of it. I don't know why but, I didn't want to dress up like one of Adrian's followers. I wore a cute halter top with my leather jacket on top and black skinny jeans. It wasn't much different but, it was a start. Christian drove me to school and I waited all day and I never saw him. Not even once. I never saw my mystery man.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEAZE!**


End file.
